Never Knew
by Bejbi-V
Summary: They meet on internet and things are great, but what happens when they actualy meet? will their love still be strong or fade away, slowly? Read and find out : R
1. Chapter 1

Never know

Gabriella's POV

I never understood why I didn`t pay attention in class. It was really weird, but I just didn`t give a fuck. I was always thinking about something, and it bothered me that I couldn`t stop. I was thinking of _him._ He was always on my mind. I constantly think of him. What he could look like. I have never seen him, just talked to him on the phone. I haven`t got the chance to meet him yet cuz he lives about 2 hours away. And it made it extra hard to meet him, when my parents didn`t trust me and didn`t let me go out with my friends. But it was hard for him to understand that even though he liked it. That I didn`t get out often. But he always goes out with his friends. He always has fun. It`s not fair. I want to enjoy my life to.

Anyway, I was sitting in my classroom thinking of him, when suddenly Taylor bumped into my shoulder and gave me a look to pay attention or I would fail in Math, again. I just couldn`t stop. He was always on my mind. I really loved him, but I never told him yet. I`ve learned that `you never tell a guy you love him unless he says it first`. So I don`t have the balls enough to tell him, so I`ll wait for him to say it first.

No one knew about him, only my best friend Taylor. We shared everything. Besides, it`s not so very fun to tell people that I`ve been talking to a guy on the internet for the last 3 months.

If you get known with a guy on the internet he would usually end up really creepy and stuff, but this one was special. He was kind and really cared about me, but you never know though. He might end up an asshole and only after one thing, sex. But I really don't think this one is like that. He means so much to me. But the only problem is that I haven't seen him yet. So I have no idea what he looks like. I wish I did though. It would mean so much just to have a face to think about, and not only words. We fight often though. Because he wants to meet me, but I can't. I have money, but it`s not possible. My dad told my teacher to call him if I get one hour absence, and then he would stop me from school. I can`t let that happen.

End of POV

Gabi looked around and suddenly was all alone in the classroom. The class was over.

"_Wtf?"_ she thought. She looked for Taylor and looked really lost.

" why didn't you shake me out of my drems u little. . . " Gabi said smiling.

" Well, I didn't want to ruin your sweet dreams about your boy" taylor replied and gave her a hug.

Taylor had noticed that Gabriella was happy. She smiled all the time and her teeth were actually shining in the sun. She loved the fact that she was happy but she was also amazed that she would actually risk getting to know someone through the internet. At least shes happy.

The last class was over and Gabi couldn't wait to get home and talk to her boy. When she got home she quickly sat on her computer and looked if he was on messenger. And he was.

" Propably waiting for me" she smiled to herself.

" _Hey baby" she typed._

" _Hey darling3" _

" _How are you?" _

" _I`m good honey, and you? " _

" _I`m good, I`ve thought about you all day" _

" _Me too baby girl, you meen everythng to me Gabi" _

"_I know, You too" _

" _Can I call a sec? Want to hear your voice" _

" _Yes you can 3" _

Seconds later he called and her heart skipt a beat. She started shaking cuz she was nervous. She loved his voice. He had kind of a girly voice, but at the same time a boyish voice. He was tough, but so soft. They had a fight once and decided that it was best to break up because they couldn't meet, but when he called her and just wanted to talk, he began to cry, but he hang up just as he began not to hear him cry. She just wanted to hold around him and make him feel safe, but she couldn't. He had some problems with his family. They had a lot of money, but his mother, Sofia, was retired. The problem is that, the state haven`t given her their money. And now they only have their dads money, which he only saves in the bank for something important. So he doesn't give the kids money but their mom does. At least that's what he tells her. She wishes he could trust her.

And that's what makes her so confused about the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

She was also very sceptical about trusting him. She was afraid of the fact that he can be a player and only is after one thing from her, sleeping with her. She have never done it before and thinking that she might do it with him, gives her butterflies in her stomach.

Gabi has a family that makes her feel so alone, feel leftout from the school, the family and everywhere. She just wants to be happy with family and have everything, but she couldn`t. Ever since she was 13 years old, she has wanted to run away from home and just get away from all the problems, the pain the had inside her heart, body and soul.

But she knew that she jsut couldn`t. And that was all because of her little sister, Tamia. She had downsyndrom and ADHD. She was hyper all the time, and it was hard for the family to go out and have company at home cuz she would spit, curse, show the finger, and everything else a little baby doesn`t do when she`s 12.

It was hard for Gabi because she lived a double life, two personalities, but only one heart. She was one person at school, the class clown, really funny girl that never kept her mouth shut and always laughed and never show negative emotions, at least not infront of her friends.

And at home, she never opened her mouth, only looked at Tv, or sat on the computer or just got orders to get up and clean.

She was really miserable with her life. She just wished that she could be happy and live life, her life that she only lives once, but she couldn`t.

And the only time she felt haapy was when she was with him.

They were chatting and got into an argument about something that hurt her feelings.

There was something she hasn`t told Troy yet cuz she was afraid he would dump her and think she was wierd and stupid. It was something no one knew, not even Taylor.

And after the argument on the computer he asked her if he could call her. And she did.

He had this consurned tone and cept asking her questions she didn`t have the answers then it came;

« Is there something you haven`t told me yet? Don`t keep anything from me Gabi baby!»

She felt her tears come down the side of her face and didn`t wipe them away. She held the phone harder than ever and felt this urge to scream but she couldn`t cuz then the others would hear her.

She had to tell him, she just had to even though it was hard, even though she didn`t even trust him 100%, but she couldn`t keep it from him anymore.

« Yes there is» she said through the tears and pain in her heart.

« What is it Gabi? You can tell me. I promise i won`t tell anyone. I promise» he said softly through the 1 and a half hour distance air, into the phone and to her ear.

« Suicide» she whispered.

« I was afraid it was that! » he said.

He could hear her cry her eyes out and his heart broke in thousands of pieces.

She could hear that he was hardly breathing. He didn`t have the words to say. He had never been in this situation before. She had told him about her family problems before so that was how he understood the reason.

He could never emagine how she felt.

« Gabi? »

« Mhmm» she whispered.

«I`m here for you whenever you need me, day or night, you can call when you feel sad ok? »

She just felt the tears strolling down her face and into the pillow. She held her pillow so hard the feathers inside almost puffed up. She wished the pillow was him. She just wanted him to hold aroudn her so hard and tell her that everything is going to be ok, but he wasn`t. She was alone, she always has been. Even though she had friends she could trust, she could never tell them whats inside her heart. Never.

He just lied there and heard her cry her heart out so hard that is almost stopped.

« Baby, don`t think like that, there are people that are in worse condition than you »

« I know, but it still hurts. I`ve lived with the pain for so long and I just don`t know what to do with it anymore. I`m sorry but I have to hang up, i`m not feeling good. Bye Troy! »

« No Gabi wait »It was too late, she hung up.

He couldn`t fall asleep. He couldn`t sleep after what he heard.

He look around and spotted his guitar leaned against the wall. He went over there and grabbed it and decided to write her a song.

He wanted to write something that a meaning in what shes going through. He closed his eyes and began to write and work with the melody.

Th clock was 2 he just got done with the song.

He recorded it and sent it to her email. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

At 4 am. Gabi couldn`t sleep so she thought that she would just listen to music on th computer. She opened her email and saw a message from Troy. She opened it and got a document.

Her heart started pounding fast and hard.

She opened it and heard a melody;

_Your so confused. _

_When you know theres no one there who really understands. _

_Your on your own. _

_And the happiness is bleeding through an open wound._

_You can`t control,_

_what goes on inside this hell that we call life._

_You lost yourself _

_in everything, everything, everything you can`t find._

_But it`s okay, just to be yourself._

_Just as long as it`s alright _

_with you._

_Your world has changed_

_to the point where you don`t seem to quite fit in._

_Everyone seem so happy, then there`s you. _

_All alone with no one there to take your side._

_And the lies, have taken every last breath out of your life. _

_But it`s okay just to be yourself._

_Just as long as it`s alright_

_with you yeah, with you, yeah._

_So you fly..._

_Away from all the hate inside your mind._

_And you Try..._

_To find a place where you feel loved somehow._

_Yeah_

_but it`s okay just to be youself._

_Just as long as it`s alright _

_with you_

_yeah _

_with you_

_yeah_

_with you._

Gabi felt her tears run down her cheeks again, and she jsut lied down on the bed and cried more.


End file.
